unexpected guest
by Fk306
Summary: there’s a new girl with a talking cat called Jiji and shes going to make life a bit more interesting for the sohmas and tohru watch as she meets them one by one will she have the same effect as tohru did when the sohmas met her maybe
1. kaguras visit

A guest at the sohma residence

Dissclamor: I do not own fruits basket

Summary: there's a new girl with a talking cat called Jiji and shes going to make life a bit more interesting for the sohmas and tohru

Fk306: hey im back.

Bucky: oh great the authors back what are you going to do run into another tree?

Fk306: quiet!

Bucky: alright ill be quiet but im only doing it as a favor. And not because you told me to.but before I stay quiet should I say it or are you going to?

Fk306: You do it.

Bucky: alright clears throat Fk306 doesn't own fruits basket muwahahahaha!

Fk306: BUCKY!!!!!!!!!

Bucky: well its true.

Fk306: I know it is but you didn't have to laugh about it.T.T well anyway on with the story.

Jenny: and now for the quote drum role please _drums start_ thank you _finds paper on the floor_ **"The best armor is to keep out of range"**

Suz: Who are you talking to?

Jenny: the readers of course

Suz: you are? _stands on tail_ yes, you are! how amazing

Fk306: ok Suz you find everything amazing. Anyway on with the story.

OoooooooOooooooo

Shigure: good morning little flower.

Tohru: oh good morning shigure! We have a guest today.

Shigure: we do who might I ask is it?

Tohru: shes in the living room with kyo if you want to meet her?

Shigure: I think I shall.

Guest: oh ohayo!

Shigure: ohayo might I ask what your name is?

Guest: oh! Gomen my name is Denise.

Shigure: Denise hmm such a nice name. my name is Shigure its nice to meet you.

Denise: its nice to meet you too.

Bucky: hey I thought tohru said that kyo was here

Fk306: shush Bucky he will come soon enough.

**CRASH**

Denise: what was that?

Jiji: _coming from behind door_ just two boys fighting eachother .

Denise: I see.

Shigure: you see what?

Denise: oh my cat he's behind the door. see.

Tohru: Yuki, Kyo please stop fighting.

**DingDong**

Tohru: oh ill get it! _goes to door_ oh Kagura its nice to see you again

Kagura: its nice to see you too. Where is Kyo?

Kyo: what Kagura is here gain way!

Kagura: KYO MY LOVE!

Kyo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Denise: ano shouldn't we help him? _Sees kyo getting thrown through the door_

Jiji: what and ruin the fun?

Shigure: you do have a point. Tohru do you have today's grocery list?

Tohru: yes, why do you need them.

Shigure: heh youll see to kagura hey Kagura why don't you take kyo with you and go groecery shopping you can call it a date.

Kyo: what no way!

Kagura: really that will be fun come on kyo lets go.

Kyo: NOOOOOOOO!!!

Yuki: finally some peace and quite oh _barely notices Denise_ whos this?

Denise: oh right im denise osukura its nice to meet you

Yuki: same here. May I ask what your doing here?

Denise: umm well I got lost and well my home is very far away and I was hoping if I could stay here a few days until I find a way to get back so is it okay?

OoooooooooooOooooooooooooooo

Fk306: hey! Who put that cliffhanger there?

Bucky: I did.

Fk306: why?

Bucky: cause I like cliffhangers that's why

Fk306: oh well since you already did it we will leave it that way

Suz: you are? yes you are! how remarkable!

Bucky: if that guy doesn't stop acting that way im going to.....

Fk306: anyway please review and tell me what you think should happen next please


	2. scene at the grocery store

Unexpected guest chapter two

Fk306: hello this is chapter two.

Bucky: should I say it or should you?

Fk306: ill say it this time _glares at bucky_.

Bucky: aww I wanted to embarrass you again

Fk306: I do not own fruits basket I do however own myself and jenny ,and denise

Bucky: on with the story.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

Jenny: and the quote for the day is _drums start_ **" trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never knew"**

Suz: that is so true

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

review from last chapter

Yuki: finally some peace and quite oh _barely notices Denise_ whos this?

Denise: oh right im denise osukura its nice to meet you

Yuki: same here. May I ask what your doing here?

Denise: umm well I got lost and well my home is very far away and I was hoping if I could stay here a few days until I find a way to get back so is it okay?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the grocery store.

Kagura: ok where almost done! isn't this so much fun just you and me?

Kyo: not really can we go now?

Kagura: I SAID ARENT YOU HAVING FUN?!?!?!

Kyo: no im not! so stop asking

Kagura: oh _sniffle_ I see you really don't want to be with me. _Starts to cry_

Someone in the crowd: hey how can you be mean to such a beautiful girl?

Other person in crowd: yeah you have some nerve mister!

Kyo: will you shut up! _To kagura_ look ill take you for icecream if you shut up k?

Kagura: really? Yay.

**Back at the house**

Jiji: I knew this was a bad idea.

Denise: please let me stay ill clean for my keep.

Shigure: why of course you could stay for a few days but you'll have to share a room with tohru.

Denise: really? Thank you so much

Yuki: Honda-san may you please show our guest to youre room?

Tohru: oh ok this way please Denise

Denise: thank you so much!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fk306: well that's chapter two

Bucky: it was ok I guess

Tohru: I think it was wonderful!

Fk306: thanks tohru

Shigure: yes it was great!_ to readers_ anyway please review what you think to Fk306 and tell her what you want to happen in the next chapter.


End file.
